Forbidden Love:Between Vampires and Slayers
by Battle-Royalist
Summary: This is about a Famliy Vampires in London,England the oldest twin want to rule over man kind,but what happened when his brother,Akito meets a female slayer and starts having feeling for her?AgitoXOc,KazuXEmily,IkkiXRingo,AkiraXSimca Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Forbidden Love:Between a Vampire and a Slayer

Story Line:Takes place in the 19th century London where vampire family came from Japan to live and drink the blood of it's people and the cruelest of them all might want rule all of siblings who are slayers with their friends came to stop and destory all of the monster with the what happens when he fall for a slayer while one his sisters and childhood falls for slayers too?

Warning(s):Alots of Blood,Gore,Violance,Alot Swearing(One:It's Agito!),Later on Lemons maybe rape,I making them older then the manga and anime, Akito and Agito have their own I swear to f-----ing Ra that I'll call you a bunch of crap that you will not know if you say she's a Mary Sue or Flaming the and Im not the best at spelling or grammer(I drew in class instead of my work).I making some people related to some of the people.(And yes Im killing Yayoi off)And no Im not writing this because of Twilight.

Disclamer:I don't own any Air Gear characters even though I wish could but they belong to Oh!Great who kicks ass!I only own Sakuya.

Pairing(s):AgitoXSakuya(OC),IkkiXRingo,KazuXEmily,AkiraXSimca,and a little bit of AkitoXSakuya(Oc)

Profile(s):

Name:Sakuya (Used be Hoshikaze)Minami

Age:17

Race:Human

Gender:Female

Eye Color:Silver

Hair Color:Blue

Like(s):Knifes,Children,Wolves,The Moon

Dislike(s):Dresses,Make-up,Morons,Pervs,Ikki being retarded

Favorite Food:Strawberries

Weapon(s):A Black Blade Sword,Scythe,Hand-to-hand combat

Profile:One of the main characters in this story this female slayer had a very hard time in life,her father was a abusive just witness him murdered her mother and her grabbed a sword and killed him when his back was disappeared and a young boy named Itsuki/Ikki found her in the streets with his sister their parents welcome her like one of their own and later trained her along with Emily and Ikki as vampire slayer and along of slaying other has a short temper,easily annoyed and cussing like no tomorrow.

Name:Agito Wanijima

Age:200(But appears to be 17)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Male(Duh)

Eye Color:Yellow (cat like)

Hair Color:Deep Blue

Like(s):Killing,Blood,Moon

Dislike(s):Sun,Noise women

Favorite Food:Blood,Rare Steak(I can see it)

Weapon(s):A black bladed sword,Comtrols Bats

Profile:An other main character of this story this male vampire is very rude,cruel but very protective of his twin brother but he doesn't give a flying f---k about his sisters Rika,Mikan,Ringo and maybe he cares about Ume he's more nicer to her then the sitll wears the eyepatch because a comforter and he likes the way it looks.

Name:Akito Wanijima

Age:200(But appears to be 17)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Male

Eye Color:Yellow

Hair Color:Deep Blue

Like(s):Dongs,Birds,Reading

Dislike(s):Getting yelled at,

Favorite Food:Blood from Innocent people

Weapon(s):Chain and sickle,Healing

Profile:Agito's beloved twin brother(no it's not a yaoi).He still wears the eyepatch as well same reason for Agito just the opposite side from Agitos'.He may seem cute,kind,and fun loving but he could be cruel like Agito if need be or when he's pissed off.

Name:Itsuki Minami

Age:18

Race:Human

Gender:Male

Eye Color:Maroon

Hair Color:Black

Like(s):Teasing Sakya and Emily,Pulling Pranks

Dislike(s):See his sister's tears,

Favorite Food:Any kind of meat

Weapon(s):Hand-To-Hand Combat,

Profile:Sakuya's 'brother' and another slayer,he maybe act like a brainless moron but when in the time of need he gets 's protective of his sisters because it's his only family he has left.

Name:Emily(In the manga/anime Adachi)Minami

Age:17

Race:Human

Gender:Female

Eye Color:Brown

Hair Color:Black

Like(s):Dressing up,Cats

Dislike(s):Being prank,Onigiri,Too much blood

Favorite Food:Any kind of Cake(I really don't know)

Weapon(s):Bow and Arrows,Sword,Hand-to-Hand combat

Profile:Sakuya's 'sister' and another slayer

Name:Rika(In the manga/anime Noyamano)Wanijima

Age:407(But appears to be 23)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Female

Eye Color:Sky Blue

Hair Color:Light Brown

Like(s):Plants,

Dislike(s):Fire

Favorite Food:Blood from Greedy people

Weapon(s):Poisons,Rose Whip or sword,Rose Petals,Hand-to-Hand Combat(You know the moves)

Profile:Agito and Akito's oldest sister and her younger siblings vampire mate named Sora

Name:Mikan(In the manga/anime Noyamano)Wanijima

Age:309(But appears to be 19)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Female

Eye Color:Blue(On the manga cover of volume four she does)

Hair Color:Peach like Pink

Like(s):Fighting,Killing

Dislike(s):Cute thing

Favorite Food:Blood from strong fighter

Weapon(s):Hand-to-Hand combat,Knifes

Profile:Agito and Akito's second oldest love to fight and sometime teases her brother's friends.

Name:Ringo(In the manga/anime Noyamano)Wanijima

Age:207(Be appears to be 17-18)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Female

Eye Color:Purple

Hair Color:Reddish Brown(?)

Like(s):The moon,Dancing

Dislike(s):Too much violance

Favorite Food:Blood from couple who are in love

Weapon(s):Rose Whip or Lance

Profile:Agito and Akito's third oldest sister,Ringo cares about her family even though Agito hates her for being too nice.

Name:Shiraume(In the manga/anime Noyamano)Wanijima

Age:106(But appears to be 10-11)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Female

Eye Color:?(In the anime it looks like same kind of Pink)

Hair Color:Deep Blue

Like(s):Dolls,Teasing Kazu

Dislike(s):(What she hate in the anime/manga)

Favorite Food:Blood

Weapon(s):Dollmaster,Wire

Profile:Agito and Akito's youngest sister who they care love to tease Kazu about being a virgin.

Name:Simca

Age:19

Race:Human

Gender:Female

Eye Color:Gray

Hair Color:Light Pink

Like(s):Flirting with Ikki,Dresses,Make-up

Dislike(s):Too much fighting

Favorite Food:Anything sweet

Weapon(s):Pastsight,Knife master

Profile:Another slayer who seems like flirting with Ikki she also Sakuya and Emily's also has ability to see what happened in the past of victims of a monster attack.

Name:Kazu

Age:205(Appears to be 17)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Male

Eye Color:Blue

Hair Color:Blonde

Like(s):Women,

Dislike(s):Being teased

Favorite Food:Blood from Cruel Humans

Weapon(s):Uses his blood as a whip or change into a Sword(LIke Shido ffrom Nightwalker)

Profile:Agito and Akito childhood friend

Name:Akira

Age:210(But appears to be 17-19)

Race:Vampire

Gender:Male

Eye Color:Brown Cat like

Hair Color:Light Brown

Like(s):Whatever he hate in the anime/manga

Dislike(s):Whatever he hates in the anime/manga

Favorite Food:Blood from Humans with stress

Weapon(s):Chains made Orichalcum

Profile:Agito,Akito,and Kazu's childhood friend.

Name:Issa Mihotoke

Age:19

Race:Human

Gender:Male

Eye Color:Gray(I think I don't know)

Hair Color:Bald

Like(s):Food,Whatever he hated in the anime/manga

Dislike(s):Whatever he hates in the anime/manga

Favorite Food:Anything and everything

Weapon(s):Himself(He's like in the anime/manga)

Profile:Called Buccha by his 's brother by 14 monthes apart and he wanted to be train to be a slayer.

Name:Onigiri Mihotoko

Age:18

Race:Human

Gender:Male

Eye Color:Whatever he has in the anime/manga

Hair Color:Whatever he has in the anime/manga

Like(s):Women

Dislike(s):Yaoi,and whatever he hates in the anime/manga

Favorite Food:Any and all kinds

Weapon(s):None

Profile:Ikki's childhood who love to chase the ladies to bad the ladies aren't biting.A weapon smith's son

Story Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in London

"*Huff*Someone*Huff*please*huff*help me!"Yelled a girl(Yayoi)with brown hair in pigtails run in the forrest."Help me!"She yelled again as she was chased by large group of bats."You can fucken run all you fucken that fucking blood running."Yelled a male voice with demonic laugh from in the group of ran next to a large oak tree suddenly she was slam next to the tree by a deep blue haired teenager by the was wearing a black button up shirt with a spider web design on the right shoulder and black had yellow cat like eyes but one of his eyes were cover up by a white eyepatch on the left eye."Please don't hurt don't I'll give you whatever you please don't hurt me."The girl sob but the bluenette teen just narrowed his eye."Fuck,you women need to shut the fuck I'll help you with that you bitch."He sneered with demonic grin and when she open her mouth to question him he caught her tongue and ripped it screamed if she tears rushed out."Fuck that's better."He snorted."Brother were you going feed without me?"Asked a teen that looked just like him but the eyepatch was covering his right eye instead of his left eye and he was wearing a white button up shirt with a spider web desgin on the opposite shoulder."No Akito."The older bluenette said as he turn to his twin brother."Agito I'll take the left side."Akito said smiling sweetly at his brother,who sighed."Fuck,fine hurry the fuck up Im hungry."Agito snapped at his twin who still walked no skipped to his twin and his dinner for the of the twins hold her still then bit into her neck,drinking all of her innocent blood but never the last drop.

In Japan(Sakuya's pov)

I sighed as I watched my step brother Itsuki but we all call him Ikki and his friend,Onigiri aka fucking Pig tried to pull a prank on our sister,Emily."Dumbasses."I said under my breath."IKKI!!PIG-BOY YOUR SO FREAKEN DEAD!!!!!!!!!!?"Emily yelled as she chased name is Sakuya Minami it use to be Hoshikaze but after that nightmare of a night it became and Emily found me at the age of four in an ally and took me mother and father welcomed me with opened arms they even trained me along with their own childern how to be a slayer to monsters like:Werewovles,Vampires,and demon like creatures that you only in nightmares."Sakuya!Help us."Ikki and Onigiri begged after they hid behind me and snapping out of my thoughts."Well-'I was about to answered but Onigiri looked under my kimono." they're over here."I shouted to my step-sister who cracked her knuckles as she walked over to us."Onigiri you bastard she was going to help!"Ikki yelled as he slap him over the Emily started to beat the shit out of them for pouring rotten milk on god she stinked."Uh..Emily let's get you cleaned up forget the morons for a sec."I said as I push her to our I went back into my thoughts.

After we finally finished our training a werewolf attacked and killed our didn't know the reason because they didn't attack anyone else only them.I think it was because the werewolf knew who they were and wanted to kill them before they kill ,Emily and I took their jobs as slayers so we have to travel around the world if they need we had to learn English and other languages.I thought as I helped Emily getting the milk out of her hair."Thank you, once we're done Im killing both of them."She said nice at first then pissed off."Fine but don't let anyone see you."I said washing her hair."Heh ok."She said Emily was clean it was nightime so Ikki and Emily were I was on our roof singing.

'_I raise my arms in greeting_

_As She slips up through to the night,_

_The rounded Moon of Mystery,_

_A glowing silver disk of light._

_My spirit answers to her call_

_And longs for wings to fly,_

_That I might seek Her secret place_

_Whose symbol is the sky._

_A place of hidden secrets,_

_Of sacred Mysteries old,_

_A place I knew in other times,_

_In temple wisdom no more told._

_I struggle to remember_

_All the things I learned before,_

_The forgotten Mysteries of the Moon,_

_The Goddess and Her lore._

_Although my arms reach skyward,_

_I turn inward toward Her voice._

_I tread the inner labyrinth,_

_Trusting in my choice._

_"Seek not without,but deep within."_

_The words are soft and clear._

_"Keep faith with Me for thirteen months,_

_The Mother's Sacred Year."_

_I watch Her through Her cycles,_

_As I did lives before,_

_And follow down Her moonbeam path_

_To the secret,inner door.'_

I finished singing the Moon song,the song my mother used to sing to me to go to sleep when I was little.I smile that the memories of my mother."Sakuya!"I heard a family and Onigiri's older brother Issa but we call him Buccha.I looked over to see him,the fucking pig and Simca another female slayer."Oi what's up?"I shouted from my spot on the smiled before jumping up to the roof."We have mission so you wake up Emily."She said before she said,"And I'll wake up,Crow-kun."And licked her lips."Eww just fuck him already and get it over with."I said in smirked and leap threw Ikki's room.I sighed and jumped threw Emily's window."Hey Emy wake up we have to go,some pussy requested us."I said as I gently shook her awake."Huh......wha...ok."She said sleeply."WHOA SIMCA!!DON"T TOUCH THERE WHEN MY SISTERS ARE HOME!!?"Ikki shouted waking Emily fully."That fucking on get dress and pack up."I said before I jump out of her window and jumped threw my window and started to pack.

After we're done packing and Simca was done molesting and Buccha walked in the back of us as Simca was on Buccha's shoulder."So where are we going?"Simca asked as she looked at her nails."To London England."Buccha repiled simply as they walked to a large ship to had to change their clothes after getting on the ship,departed and getting their rooms.I had to share a room with Simca and changed into a long,pink franch dress it had long high kneels both are like gothic was wears a green version of Simca's dress and I wore a corset on top of my blue dress that ripped a slit in so I could move and fight easer and a pair of black boots."Sakuya how come you ripped you dress?"Simca asked."Cause I can't fucken fight in how it was ?"I answered and asked annoyed."Cause you look like a Gothic bar wench."Simca said looking herself in the mirror.I rolled my eyes."Thank you."I said looked out the ship's window."Sakuya!Simca!I see a dolphin!"She and Simca rush over to the window."Wow there a baby too!It's so cute!"Simca sqealed.I just smiled as we watched the family of dolphins."Emily!Sakuya!Simca!?"Yelled Ikki as he,fucking pig,and Buccha brusted in our was wearing a white button up shirt,black slacks,and gothic and Buccha were wearing the same thing as Ikki but in their size.

"What!You dipshits?"Emily yelled annoyed."We're bored!"Ikki said happily."So Crow-kun you had to do was say so."Simca I knew I liked her when we're little but now she blushed."Ikki don't say one fucking word or we'll kill you and throw you over board."Me and Emily threatened making Ikki gluped while Simca went back to looking out the window."Ikki Im worried about this mission."Emily said walked up to her and put and on her shoulder."Don't worry I'll protect both of you."He said looking at both of us.I sighed looking at them."I know you will brother."Emily said with a smile.I looked at Buccha and his twit of a brother."Guys it's time for 'll be there by tomorrow."Buccha said as he dragged his brother with him to their kissed Emily and me on the forehead and left for his room.

After we woke up and got off the ship and quicky start looked around London's ally for vampires after awhile we got tried and stop at a pub and grill for dinner."Shit we've looked every where for those bloodlusting bastards and we can't find them."Ikki complained."We just got here so chill."Onigiri said looking at all the bar wenches."He's right for once,Ikki so clam down."Emily said before she took a bite of her food."I know but still."Ikki whined."Ikki you a man so act like in public and when it's just us you can act like your on your fucken period,ok?"I said annoyed because he's fucking up my dinner with his yelling and whining."Shut up Sakuya!?"Ikki shouted."Ikki stop everyone staring at us."Emily looked around us and noticed everyone in the place was staring at eyes narrowed."Everyone can stop fucking staring at us we're not fucking animals in a zoo."I snapped annoyed I hate being stared at like a sideshow got scared and looked away.

"You people must be here to kill the vampires,your slayers am I right?"Guessed an old woman as she walked towards us.I snorted."Yeah we you seen them?"Ikki asked."No but my only daughter,Yayoi was killed by the twins."She said crying."Wait you said you never seen them."Simca said in a serious tone."She you know what's good for you,you'll tell us every thing you know."I threaten as I grabbed her by her dress."I wasn't l-lieing I never saw them but I know some who did and where they live."She said scared.I let her go."Takes to this person."Ikki said in a serious nodded and lead us out of the pub and grill to a old looking house."Here we if you excuse me I have shopping to do."She said before she started walk no wobble away."Becareful old hag it's cloudy so vampires are out and about."Ikki said before we all got a better look at the house infront of walked up the stairs leading to the infront door.

End of Sakuya's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same old lady who leaded the slayers to an old house walked into an ally far away from where slayers are."Oh your finally here you fucken wench."A male voice said annoyed."Agito be nice."Said another male figures walked out the first was Agito and Akito who's still wearing the black slacks,black and white button up shirt with the spider web design on the opposite shoulders of each one of the other teens' had blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a white button up,tan slacks and the other teen had light brown hair and light brown eyes that are cat like,he was wearing almost the same as the blonde but with blackslacks instead of tan."My lords there are six slayers three females and three males."The old lady said after bowing to the four teenage boys."Well what the fuck to they look like so we can finished their worstless lifes."Agito snapped annoyed."And start with the females."Ordered by the blonde vampire."Yes Lord Kazu,one had long light pink hair with gray eyes,the other had black hair and brown eyes,the last had very unique looks she had long blue hair lighter then yours Lord Akito and Lord Agito and silver eyes that looks like she had the moon in each eye."The old lady said carefully not to pissed Agito off.

"Hmm interesting."Kazu said with a smirk."Now for the male this had spiky black hair and maroon eyes he seemed to be the leader if not the girl with blue hair is,the other looked like pig,the last was bigger then all of 's all in my report my Lord Agito,Lord Akito,Lord Kazu,and Lord Akira."She said still bowing."Hmmm you didn't found out their names?"Akito asked."No Im sorry my Lord."She said scared because Akito he may seem the kind one but he could be as cruel as his twin,Agito."Useless wench."Akira said finally speaking close his eye and turned away from her."Kill her."He said simply obey and killed the old lady,her blood spilled on a near by wall and on Agito's hand that he use to kill her."Stupied bitch."Agito said annoyed before he licked the old woman's blood off his fingers.

"Now what Agito?"Akira asked as they walked out of the ally and putting his hands in his pockets of his black slacks."She probly left them at the old house."Akito said putting his finger up." most likely did she did hate you two for kill that skank,Yayoi."Kazu said putting his hands his pockets."Fucken old let's let them live for now I mean we've haven't had fun and a good fight in a while."Agito said thought after awhile."Yeah that's a good idea."Kazu agreed."I have feeling that their going to cause us trouble."Akira said as they started to walk back their home.

After they got home they walked in their living room to see four had light brown hair and sky blue eyes and she looked like the oldest of wore a long maroon dress with a rose design on the bottem and looks was reading a book about had short light pink or peach colored hair and bluest eyes she look second she was wearing purple gothic dress like the oldest girl it was other had reddish brown hair tied into two shoulder lenght pigtails and she had purple eyes,she was wearing a sky blue,gothic,long dress that had vines design it look like it wrapped around her last looked younger then them had long deep blue hair and pinkish eyes,she was wearing a long,gothic white dress with a black design around it."Hello my dear where in the six layer of hell where you two."The oldest said in frim tone."Shut the fuck up Rika."Agito said annoyed and sat by the youngest girl."Ume becareful around town now there are six hunters out now."Akito said the younest as he pet her head gently."Yes ,Mikan we have to be careful now."Ume said to the other Kazu and Akira sat down.A maid came in give them whine glass but they weren't drinking whine they were drinking blood.

The maid trip over the large rug on the floor and slip the a whine bottle filled with blood all over Agito,Akito and Ume."You fucken human can't do anything bitch this my favorite fucking shirt!"He said before he killed her."Why do we have humans as servents anyways?"Agito asked Ume."Because big brother they take care of the house when the sun is up."Ume said as Akito hugged her."Fuck if I want blood on my damn shirt I would killed someone."Agito said as he left the shrugged his shoulder and left after getting up.

Sakuya's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck that old bitch lead us to abandon house."Ikki yelled as we all sighed at his retardest."Ikki will you shut up!"Emily yelled annoyed."You moron she fucking lied to us in the very begining,but we might as well stay here while we look for the vampires."I said looking around."But why she has no reason to did she do it?"Buccha said confused."Yeah she did she was probly threaten to obey them after they kill and feed off her only there so many crosses here she probly brought us here to protect us."Simca said in a serious tone."I agree she wanted us in this house for a reason."I said opening a door."Hmm interesting this room is clean from head to must of lived here with Yayoi."Emily said as she enter the same room that I was came and looked around."Ikki said there's food here to last for years here."Simca said sitting down on the bed."That's good."I said as I stare out the window.I can see a dark figure but what really stands out was a yellow cat like eye staring back at me.I opened the window and climbed out the climbed to the roof.I started to sing.

'_I raise my arms in greeting_

_As She slips up through to the night,_

_The rounded Moon of Mystery,_

_A glowing silver disk of light._

_My spirit answers to her call_

_And longs for wings to fly,_

_That I might seek Her secret place_

_Whose symbol is the sky._

_A place of hidden secrets,_

_Of sacred Mysteries old,_

_A place I knew in other times,_

_In temple wisdom no more told._

_I struggle to remember_

_All the things I learned before,_

_The forgotten Mysteries of the Moon,_

_The Goddess and Her lore._

_Although my arms reach skyward,_

_I turn inward toward Her voice._

_I tread the inner labyrinth,_

_Trusting in my choice._

_"Seek not without,but deep within."_

_The words are soft and clear._

_"Keep faith with Me for thirteen months,_

_The Mother's Sacred Year."_

_I watch Her through Her cycles,_

_As I did lives before,_

_And follow down Her moonbeam path_

_To the secret,inner door.'_

After I was done singing I didn't noticed Simca and Emily watching me and hearing me sing and the other thing I didn't know was the one staring at me was listening too.I sighed and summoned my trained on the roof and fell asleep on the roof.I woke up and I was in a warm bed."Huh...Ikki probly put me here."I thought out loud but why to do I smell burned flesh.I didn't think much of it as I climb our of bed.I yawned and looked outside the window.I found white eyepatch on my window.I pick it up and put it under my pillow and then got dress.I walked down stairs to see Onigiri and Ikki fighting over the meat that was for ate whatever they were fighting and Emily came in giggling about something as I sat down.'I don't anyone who wears an eyepatch.'I thought as I bit into my toast with strawberry jam.

End of Sakuya's Pov

Since their house no mansion's windows had extra black curtains and their windows are could walk in their house in the was walking to his twin's room because Kazu told him after he left Akito disappeared."Akito!"He yelled as he opened his twin bedroom door."Yes brother?"He asked looking up from his book."Where......what a fucken second where's your eyepatch?"Agito was about to scream then asked annoyed."Oh no I...uh....uh..um."Akito tried to say to he was nervious and scared."Akito tell me what happened."Agito said calmly."I went to see the slayers-""WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?"Agito yelled at the top of his quickly check his brother out."Ok then no fucking wounds wait your hands and feet are happened?"Agito yelled again."Agito calm down and let me talk please?"Akito said sighing."Fuck,fine."Agito said annoyed."I saw the slayer with long blue hair with silver old lady was right it looks like she's has a moon in each sang the Moon also works with was beautful brother while she was training but she fell asleep and it started raining I couldn't leave her there so I carried her in the room I saw her jump out of but I didn't that old lady pour Holy water on the floor and on the covers on the 's how a burned my feet and my hands when I tried to cover her I lost my eyepatch because I didn't see a loose nail on the window frame and yeah that's what happened."Akito explained."Don't worry I'll get it back tonight."Akito said walking to his books on his desk."Fuck fine but Im coming with you."Agito said in a over protective brother tone for a younger sibling."I don't have a choose do I?"Akito said with a sigh."Fuck no what you think?"Agito growled annoyed."No I don't 'll go after midnight."Akito said as he walked over to Agito and put his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I think you'll like her, she's our enemy."Akito whispered to his just rolled his eyes."I don't give a shit about a fucking I care about is taking over this world for vampires,and for us,the Wanijima family to be above all of them."Agito said as he rest his head on his brother's shoulder."What about Akira and Kazu?"Akito asked."They'll be above them 're like family own brothers."Agito explained as he left his head off his brother's shoulder and moved Akito's head off his shoulder."Akito go to bed."Agito ordered before he left Akito's walked to his bed and lay down,covered looked up at his ceiling."Your wrong brother.I know you'll like eyes are like Ringo-chan's they look like they can read your soul if you look in them."He whispered as he fell asleep.

Sakuya's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Emily do want go check out the town?"Simca asked after she finished breakfast."Ok about you,Sakuya?"Emily asked knowing I'll be by myself because Ikki,the fucken pig,Buccha left to check out the town aka find women."'s go."I said getting up along with Simca and we locked the door (the old hag left them each a key to the house) we walked past an ally to see a crowd of people."What's going on?"Emily asked us."Beat me."I said bored."Let's check out."Simca said as she grabbed us by the arm and dragged us to the see the old woman from early."Oh my."Emily said in comforted her."So they killed her after she delivered info about us maybe."Simca explained to us."Simca you using your pastsight aren't?"Emily asked curiously." what do you want do?Go look for Ikki and the others or take care of this our way?"Simca asked looking at me."Care of this our way."I said simply."Sakuya it's too dangerous!"Emily said getting out of Simca's arms and grabbed my shoulders."Two reason:We don't know where their asses the second reason I don't think we have time tell the next victim."I said annoyed at the fact that she wanted us go around fucking London looking for one moron,one fucking pig,and for Buccha."Oh Im sorry.I know we don't have time."Emily said looking down."It's old man did you know her?"I said to Emily and asked an old man who part of the crowd."Her name was Rinslet.I was her sweetheart when we were ?"The old man said looking sad.

"We're Slayers we're looking for 's all you need to know,sir."Simca said getting his face as the old man back it was cloudy out still they have to be more careful.A knife dipped in holy water slide out of Simca's sleeve and she pointed at his crowd of people looked scared and started to run when the old man change in to a demon."I knew it."Simca said with a smirk.I summoned my scythe and cut his head off."Prick your too fucking slow."I said with a evil smirk."Hey I wanted to kill him!?"Simca said with pout."Too bad you don't get what you want in life."I said still just blinked."I didn't even see you move Sakuya."Emily said happyly.I started walk away without another word back home.

End Of Sakuya's pov

Later that night

Akito wake up and got dress in a white button up shirt with it's collars has long ends but the ends are shaped at angel white pants with black belts on the thighs and his shins,black lace up sighed and walked out the room to only bump into Akira and Kazu."Whoa there are you all dress up?"Kazu said smiling."What Im not dress up I wear stuff like this all the time you just don't noticed."Akito said alittle annoyed."He right Kazu you never pay attention."Akira said chuckling."Hey your not wearing your eyepatch!"Kazu shouted after a few seconds just realizing."Shut the fuck up Kazu."Agito said as he walked up to them wearing almost the same but the collar has devil wings instead of angel wings,black pants with white belts on the thighs and his shins,black lace up boots but had steel outside the boots.(Don't care if they don't have steel toe boots or not.)"Ready Akito?"Agito grumpy tone."Yeah let's go."Akito said happyly."What where are guys going?"Akira asked."And why weren't you taking us with you?"Kazu asked confused."Not your fucking business you shitheads."Agito growled out then he walked away with Akito skipping after and Akira smriked then nod to each other and followed them.

"She's fucking staying here?"Agito asked Akito who lead him to the female slayer's house."Yes we have to be quiet."Akito whispered as he put his finger to his just rolled his jumped to her window which was open for a followed and when he landed on the floor he noticed the holy water was noticed as well."Well well what do I have here?"A female voice with a hinted of malice in the shadow of the room.(I don't if they had light or not in this they do)She turned on the and Agito locked eyes with a pair of silver eyes of the blue haired girl."You bitch that fucking hurts!"Agito cursed."Shut the fuck up you horse humping,fly shit,cockbag."She blinked confused."Oh fuck you, you fucking whore,monkeyfucker, to you think you are treating me fucking like that!"Agito yelled back and Akito slap his hand over Agito's mouth to shut him up.

"Names Sakuya and Im not a a you looking for this?"She said then asked as she left her finger with the eyepatch's string around her finger their eyes widened." name is Akito and his my twin brother Agito."Akito said smiling and happy to finally getting to hear her voice."So your the twin who killed that chick your the one who put me in here last night to I bet."She said to Akito who nodded while smiling."It start to rain while you fell asleep in the roof.I maybe a guy but Im not cruel to leave a girl outside in the pouring rain."Akito said smiling and trying to avoid saying he was a vampire._'Lier you are fucking cruel!'_Agito yelled threw a mindlink that he and him turn to Agito who was leaning against the wall with his arms cross over his chest."You know your vampires so cut the'I maybe a guy'crap out of it."She said handing Akito his eyepatch back to took and put it on."Your right but why aren't trying to kill us yet?"Akito said playfully."Oh you want want me to kill then?Im tried and I want to give back the eyepatch so after this night there not are no more peacefully visits."Sakuya said with a watch her carefully to make sure she doesn't hurt him or most importantly his twin,Akito."Thank you for keeping my eyepatch save and not throwing it away."Akito said walking next to Agito.

Sakuya's Pov

I sigh.'Why am I letting these two stay instead saying you got your fucking eyepatch take and kill them,my job,what I train for.'"Well I couldn't throw something that's not mine away,but why is it so important?"I asked out of curiously."Well our-""It's not any of your fucking business you bitch."Agito snapped at me.'Oooh he can be fun to tease and fight later.'I thought still smirking."I understand it's personal.I have my personal crap too."I said with my hands looked at his brother who was growling at me then he stop growling.'Hmm they twins so it makes senses that they to use their minds to talk to each adopted dad(Ikki and Emily's dad) told us once that twin vampires have what they call a 'mindlink'.I heard noise and we turned to see two other guys."Kazu!"Akito said surpised."Akira?What fuck are you two doing here?"Agito demanded."Uh...we followed you guys but we didn't think you two sneak into a girls' room."My the bruenette is Akira said and Im guessing blondie's 's eyes narrowed as Kazu looked around and walked to the door that leads to the hallway which is covered in holy water."I suggest you stay in this room,vampire that hall way is covered in holy water."I said closing my eyes as I lean against the wall."Then why is this room the only one without holy water?"Akira said as he and Kazu stood infront of the twins."Because I knew Akito would want his eyepatch.I thought who ever brought me in from the rain was vampire from the burned flesh smell this morning."I said as I opened my Emily and Simca walked in.'Shit!?'I thought.

Akira grabbed Simca and slam her against the wall while Kazu grabbed Emily and slam her against the gasped in shock and looked at his brother,who glared at me."What?What do you fucken think?They wouldn't hear you with you yelling."I yelled at Agito."Sister help us!?"Emily said scared.I sigh and summoned my scythe."Akira!Kazu!Let them go!"Akito looked shocked while Akira just nod and let Simca go."Owie that hurt."Simca whined while rubbing her fell on the floor and looked at the vampire who grabbed her.I saw her blushing as she stare at Kazu."Why did you tell us to let go of the Slayers?"Akira asked clamly to Akito."Because Sakuya wasn't hurting us so we shouldn't hurt her friends."Akito said blushing while looking down.I have say Akito looks adorable........did I just say that?Wait where's Ikki,pig-boy, and Buccha!"Emily where are they?"I shouted making some people jump."Ikki-nii-san didn't come home no."Emily said just realizing what she just said."Simca."Emily said looking at her."Don't worry their at a bar."Simca said with her eyes closed with a smile on her face."Drunk off their asses I bet."Emily said annoyed."They'll pissed if they knew if we talking to vampires instead of killing them."Simca said looking at me."What?Why are you fucking staring at me for?"I asked annoyed as fuck."You were planning a orgy with these guys weren't you and not going to let us join!"Simca said poking my chest with every word."WHAT!?"Me,Akito,Agito,Kazu,Emily,Akira yelled in shocked and blushing.

My life just got more awkward thanks to you to bondhead!

Chapter 1End

I hope you enjoy the first review and comment and remember no flames.

Akito:Bye see you soon!*waves cutely*

Sakuya:Remember to comment and view!*smile while waving*

Agito:Remember No fucking flames on the story or saying Sakuya's a Marysue or I'll rip you apart with my road*Flips you all off*

Akito:Agito that's not nice!

Agito:Im never nice so deal with it.

Me:I'll update the profiles soon!Oh the song Sakuya sing is not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Thank you who comment,review(which I need more of),favorited!!

Sakuya:Wow only one comment,Geez you people suck!

Agito:Tell me about it!The're all busy review IkkiXKazu or some shit.

Me:Geez you can are mean so that means you two made for each other*Winks*

Sakuya&Agito:WHAT ARE YOU F**KING SMOKING!!!?

Me:I don't smoke you asses.-.-'

Again Im not the best on spelling and grammer because I just found two mistakes with it.

(Sakuya's pov btw it's 4:00 in the morning)

Chapter 2:Secrets know,flashback

After the vampires left Ikki and the others came home drunk off their asses,and after they got their beatings for staying out too late we went to I could feel someone watching me threw my guessing it's Akito but I could be wrong.I could heard Ikki snroting and his fucking room is down the freaken hall so I couldn't sleep.I sigh and got out of bed to walked to the window and opened and Akito jumped in smiling.

"What you want Akito-san?And remember what I say if you come here tomorrow night I'll have to kill you."I said alittle annoyed at the fact he came back on the same night I met him and his asshole a twin brother.

"I know Im sorry for that to happen because you like a nice person to be around remind me of my brother,Agito.I want be friends with you."Akito said as he lean on the wall next to the window.

My eyes widened in surpise that a Vampire will say just a thing to a Slayer."Why would you say something so fucked up?We can't be friends."I whispered half shock and half looked sad for a second.

"Tell me why do you have silver eyes?"Akito asked sounding eyes softed."Look Im sorry I said that but it's I was born this way,why?"I said a little guiltly.

Akito nod then walked right to be infront of grabbed my chin gently and brushed his lips against disappeared before I could react if even that leash out at him.

I blushed and blink,'.....that was my first kiss......And it's from a Vampire that barely know....'I thought as I touch my that I went to sleep confused.

End Of Sakuya's Pov

Akito jumped threw his opened window to see Ume with her doll in her arms and Agito looking pissed."Ume leave us now!"Agito ordered the young girl who looked scared and walked out of the room.

"Where the fuck have you been Akito?And you fucken better tell me the fucken true if you don't want end up in shit's creek."Agito oreded again making his younger twin gluped.

"Please don't be angry brother I had to see her don't have silver eyes so I wanted to ask."Akito said sighed.

"I was worried about you I don't want to lose sorry I scared you."Agito said as he hug Akito."I know brother."Akito said returning the hug.

Then Agito bit into Akito's neck to see if he was lieing to saw what happened when he saw her.(Like Underworld bitches)He pulled away quickly when he saw him kissing her.

"You fucking moron she a Slayer!?A Human!?"Agito yelled even louder which made their friends and sisters ran in.

"What wrong Agito?"Kazu asked worried about Akito even though Agtio never rise a hand to him only his sisters and the servents."Nothing,it's just between LEAVE!!?"Agito yelled after he said that they all ran out.

Agito wound on his neck where Agito bit healed."You do know if she comes after us we have to kill her like it or not."Agito said stern voice."I know brother she said that we can't be friends even though I want to."Akito said sadly as he looked at his floor in his room.

"She right you know,she here to hunt down and kill our kind."Agito said as he brush some of his deep blue hair out of his eye.

"But humans don't have silver eyes!Silver eyes mean she a pureblood vampire!"Akito shouted.

"No she's not she can go in the daylight unlike us,we can't in case you forgot,dear brother."Agito shouted back.

Akito just walked out of his room slaming the door while your at walked to the library in their house to do some growled,went to his room,and went to the sun came up Akito fell asleep in the library in their house.

Sakuya's Pov

After I woke up I got dress and came down stair."Wow Sakuya you look like hell!"Ikki said then bursted into laugher along with Onigiri who agreed with him,fucking tried to stop them.

"Uh I would watch what you say you dumasses."Emily warned them but to was too late I slam their head togather.

Why did you kiss me Akito-san?Why?Why did I like it?I thought as I started to eat my breakfast that Simca made.

"Hey let's head out to find anything."Ikki stated after wolfing down his breakfast and getting up from his nod and got up as well.

"So Sakuya are you going to stay here by youself or come shopping with us?"Emily asked.

"Im staying here,fuck shopping."I said annoyed.I hate fucking shopping,good I get it when you need clothes and shit but not when you have clothes that fit.

"Ok ok me and Simca will be back later."Emily said as she and Simca got up then she left.

I sigh and clear the table and started to wash to dishes sense it's my the dishes I left a note for everyone saying that Im going to look for info about the Vampires here.I grabbed my black trench coat and walked out.I walked into a bar,pub and grill and walked the bar.

"Hey girlie your little too young to be drinking."The bartender said annoyed while cleaning a beer glass.

"Im not here to drink you fucking fool."I stated a little pissed.

"Hey you little bitch you can't come in here and start calling me shit."The bartender said pissed as he slamed the glass down and breaking it.

"Chill I need information about the Vampires a Slayer from Tokyo."I stated as played with a knife I had.

The bartender looked bewildered."You a Slayer!Now that's funny."He said before he started laugh at me.

My eyes narrowed and I grabbed the large bartender by the throat."I know I look weak but don't fucking undermate me you fucking son of a tell me if you know anything or not."I snarled.

His eyes widened and gluped."I-I don't k-know much a-about them,just o-only their is a p-pair of twins,but also t-they have a b-big family."He studdered scared.I let him go seeing he almost pissed his fell on the ground.

"Thank you sir."I said before I walked out of the bar,pub,and grill with a evil grin on my face.I walk on the sidewalk,it was getting I'll find Akito and asked him why in the hells of time did he kiss me.I put my hands in a pockets as I walked into a allie way and wait.

After a hour or so I heard a loud scream it snapped me out of my state of mind.I ran towards with my scythe in hand.I hop on a roof top and started to leap from roof top to roof top.I landed a allie way to see Akito,Agito,Kazu,Akira,and some girls."Oi Vamp-chans I wouldn't do that if I were you."I said teasing voice.'Shit the girls' already dead.'I thought I saw a teenage girl dead with blood all over the walls and her guts hanging out.

"Sakuya!?"Akito said with his eyes widened in shock.

"So your here to kill us huh?I knew it,see Akito I fucking told you!"Agito snarled as he summon a black bladed sword and attacked me.I block it his attack with my scythe.

Agito's eyes widened."What the fuck are you morons waiting for?Attack her!Kill her!?"Agito ordered.

Kazu bit his finger and made it into a sword made out of his blood.

The girl no young woman with light brown hair held a blood red rose and turn it into a whip(Like Kurama),and the girl with pigtails held a white rose and turned it into a lance.

Akito hesitated but summoned a chain and sickle and threw the chain arounded my blade of my scythe.I pulled on it making Akito flew with it.

"AKITO!?"A little girl who was holding a doll shouted,catching Agito attention who Akito screamed out when his back hit the brick wall.

"How dare hurt my brother you bitch!?"Agito snarled.

The little girl ran to Akito along with the girl with pigtails."Big brother are you alright?"The little girl asked as she brush some locks out of face.

"U-ume please stop Agito b-before he hurts h-her."He said struddered because it knock the wind out of him.

I blocked all of Agito's attacks but a few.I was bleed from my arms and legs.

I flipped over but only get punch in the face by Akira and damn he has good right hook cause I slamed against the brick wall and breaking knock the wind out of me,I know cause I couldn't a second anyways when Akira was about to punch me the little girl screamed for him to stop.

He stopped then turned."Why she hurt Akito!?Ume why are protecting this human bitch for?"He demanded with a growled.

"Because Akito told me healed him from the pain."The little girl who named is Ume said holding her arms up.

"You bastards!?"I heard Ikki's voice said.

I looked to see him punch Akira away from me."Brother."I whispered under my breath.

Ikki stood infront of me,suddenly I felt healed.I got up from a spot on the ground."Ikki stop you don't have your weapon with you."I whispered to him.

Ikki just grinned at me."I know Yu-chan but still it's a big brother's job to protect the little sister."He said with a wink.

I scowled."You dumbass!"I said before I block Agito's attack which he decide to attack us when we're talking.

"Please brother stop!"Akito shouted to Agito who growled at me.

I smirked evilly before swept under his he fell Akito ran to him.

"Agito-san if you get up and attack us I'll have to kill you."I threatened while pointing my scythe at them."Akito I wanted to ask you why did you kiss me?"I asked with a light blush.

Ikki gawked while the other vampire but Agito did the same as just looked annoyed.

"I-I don't know why."Akito said truthfully.

I sighed and desummoned my weapon."Let's go have a job to do with the others."I said as I walked past the followed close behind.

"Sakuya."I heard Akito whispered behind I noticed then vampire with pigtails blushing when she saw my brother.

While we walked back to the old house Ikki decide to open his damn mouth."So you got kiss by a vamp huh?So your not lip virgin so proud of you."He said as he teared up.

I slapped him on the back of his head."Shut the fuck up."I growled.

He rubbed his head suddenly he was wrapped by vines."Shit,Yu-chan what the fuck happened?"Ikki growled.

I turned to see the pigtailed vampire."My name is Ringo Wanijima,Akito and Agito's older sister.I need to ask you two for a favor."She said as she walked up to us.

I summoned my scythe and stood infront of Ikki in a protective manner."What the fuck do you fucking want and it better be fucking quick or else bitch."I snarled.

"Geez your like relax Im not going to hurt you or your brother.I just want ask for a favor."Ringo said trying get me to relax.

How I can relax when a Vampire that can control plants as my brother in a visa grip with vines."You better think of favor do you want?"I said a little calmer.

"I want your brother to stay with me for afew days."She said simply.

"No fucking way."I said simply annoyed.

"Why?Im a Slayer."Ikki said alittle confused.

"I've seen you at the bar afew nights I just want to we can be friends."Ringo said smiling.

O.0"Are fucking kidding ME!?You and your brother Akito don't get it do you Slayers and Vampires can't be friends!?"I said waving my arms wild.I didn't noticed the rest of the vampires came over.'Shit Im loosing myself.'

"Uh...what the hell wrong with her?"Kazu asked while pointing at me.

"I think she just started her rag."Ikki said simply.

SLAM

"Ow Yu-chan that hurts you know."Ikki shouted at me but I just picked my ear annoyed.

"How many fucking time to I have to tell you stop calling me that!"I screamed making the Vampires jump.I always hate him calling me'Yu-chan' of course sometime I real older brother used call me that for my father killed him.

"Why?"Ikki asked half confused and half sad.

"Because my real brother called me that before he was killed no slaughter by that fucking bastard."I said before I turned away from everyone before a tear fell.

"Wait your not really siblings?"Akito asked in hope that I'll tell him.

"It's not of your business Akito no offense."I said putting my hands in my pockets of my black trench all heard a female's turned to see Simca,Emily,Onigiri and Buccha running towards us from a werewolf.

"Are you guys ok?"Ikki asked (Btw he's still tied up with vines here.)

"Brother why are you tied up?"Emily asked annoyed.

I ran towards the werewolf and cut it's head off and stabbed it in it's heart."Why didn't you guys do anything about the werewolf?"I asked forgetting that the vampires are still here.

"That's the same one that killour parents Ikki."Emily said quietly as Simca hugged her to comforted her.

Ringo let Ikki go from her vines but his hands and legs so he's hog Buccha grabbed him before Akira could get him and pick up his brother while Emily and Simca jumped on his shoulders and ran.

"I don't why you want my brother,Ringo but you'll never get him.I'll damned if I let you have him."I growled didn't know my canines were growing like a Vampire when anger or getting ready to gasped,as well as the older ones.

"Please wait!"Akito shouted while I was turning to ran after Buccha and others.

"What!?"I said angry.

"Your half vampire aren't you?"The short peach haired asked.

"I don't know and I really coud cared less."I grumbled.

"My names Rika Wanijima these are my sisters Mikan,Ume,and already know my brothers Akito and the head of our family Agito as well as their friends Kazu and we can help you."Rika said giving me and warm smile like my mother used to.

Flashback(Warning:Realy gore!!)

_Sakuya age 4_

_Mother had silver hair and gold eyes her name was Nagi,while father had red hair very rare in Japan his name was Enzan and black eyes.I had two older brothers one had red hair like father's and gold eyes his name was Gene while my other brother had orange hair and blue eyes never knew where that came from his name was Kain and a older sister she had navy blue hair and golden eyes her name was were happy for awhile before my father went abusive on told me she was a pureblooded vampire while fathe was human who she never bit and she want him life out his as in me and my siblings were didn't fit in any where it was rare for a vampire to have silver eyes such as mine,but I didn't think I was special hell I didn't even like the color of my eyes I wanted to rip them out._

_I was sitting with my brother Kain infront of of our house cause we heard our parents started to yell at each other.I covered my ears trying to escape from the screaming and tears running down my what their fighting about......give up..my father wanted to be a Vampire._

_"Shh Yu-chan don't worry everything will be fine."Kain cooced to relax me as he hugged me and rubbed my and Gene tried to stop their a while we heard a scream._

_"You bastard you killed her your own wife!"I heard Maria shouted angry._

_I gasped."Mommy?"I whispered and sob harder._

_Then I ran in stop him,father from hurting anyone else but when I got inside he grabbed my sister by the throat and slabbed her with a sword in his hand he ripped all of her sexual oragans out on the wooden floor.I screamed so loud that the other half of the world could hear father turned to me and was about to grabbed my neck but Gene push me out of the way I fell on the ground._

_"Leave her alone you selfish prick!"He yelled at our father angry._

_My father just laugh but it's not like his happy,warm laugh it had malice in ran at my brother,Gene and cut him in two.I could see his insides come looked like he was looking at me,telling me to I was frozen I as I watch his blood make a pool around him._

_Kain ran in and gasped when he saw mother's body which was only a pile of silver black dust,Maria's body and Gene's body which was infront of the damn door._

_I just couldn't move when our father cut off Kain's legs,arms,fingers,and whatever that can be ,hot tears ran down from a my eyes,I wanted to scream but my mouth was too dry to let me speak.I stood up and slowly walked over to Gene's body._

_Mother told us if we wanted to active our vampire powers all we have to is drink blood,and if we want to be a full vampire is to get a full,pureblooded vampire to bit us and give us some of their blood._

_I quickly put my hands in my older brother's blood and licked them clean."YOU FUCKER!!I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY FAMILY LIKE YOU DID!!!?"I screamed pissed and scared knowing if I don't kill him,he'll kill father turned to and gave me a demonic grin before he walked towards me.I felt my powers grew that when I first summoned my scythe and I beheaded him._

_I set my house on fire so no one will know what think of massacre happened in this forgotten house._

_I walked around town for a few days everyone around me seemed like Im not alive,like Im a broken doll that should be ignored.I walked into an allie way and sat down next to some trashcans.I was alone till......._

_"Big brother she all by herself let's go cheer her up."Said a young Emily as she ran to me with and young Ikki who smile._

_"Yeah let's go!"He said cheerfully._

_That's when I met a nice pair of siblings who treated me like their own,even their parents treated me as their own kin._

_Flashback Over_

"Leave me the fuck alone you wench!"I said slapping her hand away and started to pant as I fell on my knees.'Mother,Gene,Kain,and Maria.'I thought sadly.

"Sakuya please we can smell vampire's blood running threw your veins even without you 's us help you."Akito said kindly before he put a hand on my shoulder.

"So you being a fucking human was a fucking over it and join your own people."Agito said crossing his arms.

"See my brother welcome you into our come with us?"Akito said hugging me.

"Im half human you no I won't get over it.I want to stay with my family no manner sorry Akito it's a nice offer but no.I refuse to live off human blood."I said getting up and pushing his arms off me.

"But Sakuya-"Akito started to say.

"Akito,we can't force her to join our clan if she doesn't want to."Mikan said as she cross her arms over her chest.

"But please if you want you could always come to us."Rika said warmly.

"No she has to choose now or never."Agito said glaring at Rika who bowed.

"But Agito."Akito said sadly.

"No Akito he's right Im a slayer rather not Im a half breed or not.I'll still come after you."I said before I jumped on a roof top and leap off to the next one.

When I got one Emily glomped me so hard that we fell on the ground."Sakuya We were so worried!"Emily shouted as everyone ran and Ikki hugged me while Buccha patted my head while I tried to grope me but got slap by Ikki.

"Don't touch my baby sisters you ass."Ikki growled while hugging me and Emily protectively.

"They know that Im a half breed."I said quietly.

"What!?"Ikki and Emily yelled surpised.

"They also wanted me to know their clan.I told them no."I said quietly again turning away.

"Wait you could've been part of something Sakuya are sure you want to give it up?"Ikki asked softly...wow so not like him.

"Because I'll never see you guys again and if I did we'll have to fight."I said walking to her I opened the door,I shut the door and crash on the bed.I groaned and got off my bed and walked over to my suitcase.I grabbed my nightgown and threw it on the floor and started to changing and I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

End of Sakuya's Pov

At the Wanijima Manison

Agito was in his bed looking up at the ceiling in his bed he saw Sakuya's face in his growled,"Why do I keep thinking about the halfbreed?Ever since me and Akito went to that house to get his eyepatch I can't stop thinking about her.I keep seeing her !"Agito whispered as he Agito isn't easy to impress or easyly to blush."Damnit."He cursed under his breath when he remember their fight that same night.

If she want to she could've turned into a pureblooded vampire but no she wanted to stay a stay with her human family and why?She'll have power over them,the taste of blood which was like ecstasy,human be his brid-wait why would he want a breedhalf?She's was beautiful,unique eyes,powerful,a bad mouth yes that turns him on cause he's has a bad mouth loved to cuss.

Agito blinked.'Maybe I will have as my mate,my bride,and maybe she'll love me.'He thought with a sad look in his put his arms under his head and sigh then fell asleep.

With Akito

Akito stood behind his brother's bedroom door and heard everything even with their glared at the floor then walked to his room and shut his door walked over to his bed sighed."Maybe Agito needs someone more then never at a bride or a lover threw out our I've at four threw out time in my 200 years of living even if they were human."Akito said softly to himself."Sakuya who will you choose if both of us said 'I love you' then turn you into a pureblooded Vampire?"He asked himself while he slowly driff off to asleep.

With Ringo

Ringo was in her room thinking about the male Slayer named Ikki blushed."I want to meet him if these feelings are real.I'll ask Agito-nii-sama if I can change him into one of us."She thought with a small smile before fell asleep.

With Ume

She was asleep in a white coffin with her spooky doll in her arms.

With Rika & Mikan&Sora

"So she's Nagi Hoshikaze's daughter huh?She'll more powerful if she was a pureblood you know that right,Rika?"Asked a man with brown hair,he had his eyes close oh and he was in a was wearing a black suit and dress shoes.

"I know was my childhood friend and I want to take care of I don't want force her."Rika said with a sad smile.

Mikan watch her older sister and her sister's husband then sigh,"Akito seems to really like her."Mikan pointed out.

"Yeah so does Agito."Akira pointed from his spot in the shadows.

Mikan and Rika looked shocked.

"How do you know this Akira?"Rika asked looking at the light brunette.

"Just now I heard him mumbling about her or should I say one of my bats did."Akira said with a smirk as he hold a black bat who was grinning.

"The question is who wants her more and she does she even return their feeling."Kazu said grinning next to the bruenette.

Chapter 2 End

Please Comment and review!

And Thank you XxKairixX for commenting!(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong if I did)


End file.
